Fluids (e.g., oil, water, gas) exist in a variety of materials, including geological formations. These fluids are often recovered using a well formed as a borehole cut into the formation. During exploration and recovery operations, data acquisition circuitry is used to acquire and transmit data related to the formation and/or the borehole to a logging facility at the surface.